Some conventional network hardware upgrade systems may perform a capacity analysis and base a recommendation on that analysis (e.g., a capacity planning tool). Also, there are systems that automatically upgrade software (or recommend upgrades). However, some of these conventional systems may make recommendations based on limited criteria such as current software version being used compared to the current release version.